The Promise
by trhlzgal15
Summary: Caje makes a promise to Kirby. My first story I wrote a few months ago.


_I do not own anything and I'm not receiving anything for writing this._

_Thanks to my sister, Jamie, and suelorene for helping me with my first Combat! Story._

_In honor of Jack Hogan and Pierre Jalbert._

The Promise

By Tiffany

trhlzgal

Snow was falling lightly as Sergeant Saunders led his men quietly through the dense woods. If he had read his map correctly, he estimated they would reach their lines at about 0100, two hours from now. They had been wandering through the woods since being separated from the rest of their squad during the heavy fighting the night before. Via radio, they had finally made contact with their company, stationed approximately six miles from where Saunders and his men were now.

"Alright, take five," Saunders ordered quietly. Shivering, he leaned against a tree and pulled out a cigarette, while Kirby sank back against the same tree and yawned.

"What time did ya say ya think we'd get back, Sarge?" Kirby asked, rubbing his feet.

"Probably about 0100," Saunders replied as he looked over at Caje and Doc, relaxing against a fallen log. "Caje, go scout around up ahead a ways. Make sure we're alone here."

Caje jumped up. "Right, Sarge." He darted off behind the brush.

A few minutes later Caje returned, a little out of breath. "Sarge," he panted. "Kraut patrol coming down this path, about 50 yards away."

"How many?" Saunders asked, his grip tightening on the Tommy gun he held.

"I couldn't see very well." Caje replied. "But it looked as if there are about ten."

Kirby groaned. "Great," he muttered, grabbing his BAR. He and Doc crept behind the brush on one side of the path, while Saunders and Caje crawled behind two large bushes on the other side.

Soon, soft German voices could be heard as ten German soldiers came into view and shuffled slowly by. Right as the last one walked passed, a rabbit bounded through the brush and stopped right beside where Kirby lay. Thinking quickly, the BAR man gave the rabbit a push that sent it hopping quickly towards the Germans. Laughter rippled through the enemy patrol when they saw the rabbit, and they continued on their mission.

After several minutes had passed, the four Americans emerged from their hiding places and unconsciously breathed a sigh of relief.

"Stupid rabbit," Kirby muttered, rolling his eyes. Caje and Doc grinned as they resumed their trek.

For almost an hour, the Americans walked without incident until all of a sudden, a shot rang out. Kirby, spelling Caje for a while on the point, fell with a soft gasp. Saunders and Caje grabbed him under his arms and hurriedly dragged him behind the patch of trees where Doc had already ducked. The medic quickly began tending to Kirby's wound while Caje looked on worriedly.

"There must be a sniper in those trees ahead," Saunders whispered, trying in vain to see through the darkness. "How's Kirby, Doc?" he asked, turning back.

Doc looked up from pouring sulfa on Kirby's wound. "It ain't good, Sarge," he replied. "He got it in the stomach, but he might be alright if we can him back."

Caje looked up, eyes dark with worry. "We're still at least four miles away, Sarge."

Kirby suddenly stirred, opening his eyes. "Sarge," he groaned softly.

"Right here, Kirby. Lie still. Doc's working on you."

"It hurts...like fire, Sarge."

"I know, Kirby. Just hold on." Saunders said, patting his arm. "We'll have you back soon."

Kirby slipped in and out of consciousness as Doc gave him a shot of morphine and continued working to patch up his wound.

"Try to keep him quiet, Caje." Saunders said quietly as the injured man began mumbling something unintelligible.

Caje nodded and covered Kirby's mouth when he subconsciously groaned as Doc tightened the bandages.

Meanwhile, Saunders had grabbed a few branches lying around them to make a litter. Quickly he put it together using his and Doc's coats.

When he finished, he turned to Caje and Doc. "I'm going to circle around and try to get a look at that sniper. Caje, you're on me."

Caje got up quietly as Doc replied grimly, "Better hurry, Sarge. He's not doin' so good."

Saunders nodded and cast a worried glance at Kirby. "Do what you can, Doc."

He got up and the two soldiers stealthily crept off around the trees. Quietly, they made their way through the brush until Saunders, in the lead, dropped down. Caje quickly followed suit, seeing someone climbing down from a tree several yards ahead. Saunders motioned to Caje, and silently they crept up behind the German. Caje drew his knife and quickly took the life of the enemy soldier. After wiping the blade in the grass, he re-sheathed his knife and he and Saunders dragged the body into some bushes. When they were sure he was well hidden, they hurried back and found Doc re-bandaging Kirby.

"Did ya get him?" Doc asked, looking up.

"Yeah," Saunders replied. "How is he?"

"I finally got the bleedin' stopped, but Sarge, he's gotta have a hospital."

"I know, Doc." Saunders lifted his helmet and ran a hand through his blond hair. "Caje, get the litter over here."

Saunders and Doc gently lifted Kirby onto the make-shift stretcher Caje had laid out. Doc and Caje picked up the ends of the litter as Saunders slung Kirby's BAR over his shoulder and took the lead.

A few minutes later, Kirby's eyes fluttered open. "Ay, Caje?" he whispered, fighting the morphine to stay awake.

"Yeah, Kirby." Caje answered looking down.

"Where are we? We almost back yet?"

Caje nodded. "Soon, Kirby. Try to rest. We'll get you back."

"How you feel, Kirby?" Doc asked, turning his head to look at him as they walked along.

"Oh, just peachy, Doc," he whispered, closing his eyes. His three comrades smiled, the comment lightening their somber mood a little.

A minute later, Kirby spoke again. "Caje, don't leave me," he mumbled, so softly Caje had to strain to hear. "Promise me, Caje."

Surprised at his friend's uncharacteristic pleading, Caje looked and caught a glimpse of the fear and pain in Kirby's eyes before he finally gave into the medicine. "I promise, Kirby." His voice caught. "I'll stay with you, _Mon ami_."

After walking a mile, Saunders switched places with Caje. Noticing Kirby shivering, Caje took off his jacket and draped it around him. The scout then led them for another mile before they stopped for a rest.

Setting Kirby down, Doc took a look at him. "He's bleedin' again, Sarge."

"Can you stop it?" Saunders asked.

Doc shrugged as he took some clean bandages from his bag. "I'm gonna try." He removed the old bandage and when he had finally succeeded in slowing the bleeding, he rewrapped the wound. Kirby stirred, but did not awaken.

"Can we go now, Doc?" Saunders asked as the medic tucked Caje's jacket back around the injured man.

He nodded. "We gotta hurry. He's gettin' a fever and if he loses much more blood, he won't have a chance."

Caje and Saunders exchanged a worried glance, then Caje helped Doc lift Kirby's stretcher. They resumed their trek, moving as fast as they could through the dense woods. They walked almost two miles before they were forced to pause for a brief rest. Doc leaned over Kirby and then got up.

"No change," he said quietly.

Saunders nodded. "Our lines should be just over that next hill. Let's go."

Doc and Saunders lifted the litter and Caje led them until the American lines came into view. The sentries took one look at Kirby and called for medics. In less than a minute, he was in the hospital tent.

"Know where I can find Lt. Hanley?" Saunders asked one of the guards wearily.

"Right down to your left," he pointed.

Saunders nodded his thanks and he, Caje, and Doc walked down the line of tents until they found the lieutenant. Hanley looked up from some papers and relief washed over his face.

"Saunders, what happened? I thought we'd lost all four of you." He paused. "Where's Kirby?"

"We got separated in that shelling," Saunders answered. "Kirby had the point and a sniper got him in the stomach. He's in the hospital tent."

Hanley looked at Doc, concerned. "How bad is it?"

"He's not good, sir. He lost a lot of blood and he was gettin' a fever."

Hanley shook his head. "I'm sorry, men. Try to get some rest, though. We'll be here for awhile."

The three soldiers nodded and walked over to one of the tents and set their things down. Stretching out on their cots, they tried to sleep.

Several minutes later, Saunders, unable to sleep, got up. He made his way out of the tent and headed towards the field hospital. When he had almost reached the entrance, he heard footsteps behind him. Turning, he saw Doc and Caje following him.

"The lieutenant said for you to get some rest," he said.

"You were included, Sergeant." Hanley said, a small smile playing across his face. "Let's go," he said, leading the way.

They ducked inside and Hanley asked the medic there about Kirby.

"He's in surgery, sir." The medic answered. "It looked pretty bad, but the surgeon took him back right away. It'll probably be at least an hour before we know anything."

"Thanks," Hanley said. "We'll check back later."

When they were back outside, he turned to the three men beside him. "Now get some sleep. There is nothing we can do now but wait."

They walked back slowly, knowing it would be difficult to sleep until they knew for sure Kirby would be alright.

Two hours later, Caje awoke with a start, the soft light of dawn creeping in through cracks in the tent. It took a moment for him to remember where he was, and then thoughts of the previous night's events flooded his mind. Sleep had been slow to come, but finally exhaustion had overtaken him. Remembering the promise he had made to Kirby, Caje noiselessly got up from his cot and walked out of the tent where Saunders and Doc still slept. He carefully made his way down the line to the hospital tent, but when he reached the opening, he stopped as sudden fear gripped him. Kirby had become one of his best buddies since Theo had died. As a rule, he did not allow himself to get close to anyone anymore, but with Kirby he had failed miserably. Though they had their disagreements and Kirby's frequent griping occasionally grated on his nerves, Caje could not imagine his life without "Ol' William G." as Kirby frequently referred to himself. Finally Caje shook off the fear and walked inside.

They medic glanced up from his papers. "Yes?" he asked.

"Private Kirby," Caje said. "Do you know how he is? And can I see him?"

"Hold on a sec." The medic shuffled through some of his papers and then looked up. "Straight back and it's the last row of beds on your right. It's the one nearest the wall, I think."

Relief washed over Caje, and thanking the medic, he started for the back of the tent, twisting his beret in his hands. He turned right and walked down the long row of beds until he reached the last one.

Two IV bottles stood beside the bed where Kirby lay. Caje moved to the side of the bed and was shocked to see how pale and still his friend was. As he stood there, a nurse walked up and checked Kirby's IV's. Caje turned to face her and the nurse glanced over at him.

"Do you know how he is doing, ma'am?" Caje asked anxiously.

She cast a quick look at Kirby and sighed. "If infection doesn't set in he should be fine with several weeks of rest." She turned to go, giving him a tired smile. "Call me or the surgeon if he wakes up because he'll probably need something for the pain."

When she had left, Caje sank down against the wall, and absentmindedly watched the activity in the field hospital until a soft groan escaped the bed. He immediately got to his feet and looked at Kirby, who was stirring on the cot. When he opened his eyes, he saw Caje standing beside him looking worried.

"Caje," he said softly.

Caje smiled. "How ya doing, Kirby?"

"Okay," Kirby replied, but suddenly a wave of pain coursed through his stomach and his face turned even paler. Closing his eyes, he gripped the sides of the bed, and Caje, alarmed, ran to find the surgeon. He found him bending over a bed in the next section.

"Sir, it's Private Kirby. He just woke up, but he's in a lot of pain."

The surgeon nodded. "I'll be right there." He quickly finished wrapping a bandage around a soldier's hand, and quickly followed Caje back to Kirby's bed. The wounded private had regained some of his color, but a sheen of sweat now covered his face.

Kirby's eyes fluttered open and the surgeon asked him, "How are you feeling, soldier?"

"Just great, Doc...I mean Captain, sir." Kirby muttered closing his eyes again as the doctor lifted his shirt and bandage and examined the wound. Angry, red skin surrounded it, and the surgeon shook his head slightly as he replaced the bandage.

He turned to Caje. "Infection looks like it is going to set in. I'm going to up his antibiotics," he said quietly. "All we can do is wait...and pray. I'll send the nurse by with the morphine and antibiotics in a few minutes."

He turned to go, and Caje followed him a little ways down the aisle. "Will he make it, Captain?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

The surgeon stopped and looked at Caje. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "If the infection doesn't respond to the medicine, then, no, he won't."

Seeing the defeated expression on the young soldier's face, he added, "But he's young and strong. He should be able to fight it."  
Reaching out a fatherly hand, he patted Caje's shoulder. "Don't give up on him yet. Somehow, he strikes me as a fighter."

"You have no idea," Caje said, smiling a little.

The doctor grinned and left to tend to his other patients. Caje walked the few steps back to Kirby's bed. One glance told him Kirby had heard every word. Fear and pain was etched on his face, but he managed a small smile.

"Don't ya worry, Caje," he said softly. "Ya cain't get rid of me yet. Ain't gonna have...no infection...kill ol' Kirby." His voice trailed off as he drifted to sleep again.

Caje smiled, slightly encouraged by Kirby's attempt to cheer him. He sank down against the wall, and he too, went to sleep.

The nurse came soon after, and when she had given Kirby a shot of morphine, she replaced one of the IV bottles with one full of stronger antibiotics and changed his bandage. As she left his side, Hanley, Saunders, and Doc approached and the lieutenant stopped her.

"Excuse me, ma'am," he asked. "Could you tell us how Private Kirby is?"

She glanced tiredly at the three men and repeated Kirby's prognosis.

Hanley nodded his thanks as she left and they stood quietly around the bed for a moment. Looking down at Caje still dozing by the bed, Hanley broke the silence.

"Saunders, I may have to send you out later today, so make sure that he gets some more rest," he said, nodding to Caje. "Who knows how long he's been here."

When Hanley had gone, Doc went beside the bed and felt Kirby's forehead. Finding it burning to the touch, he shook his head, hoping the antibiotics would kick in soon.

He turned to Saunders. "They need some help over in the other section and I told them I'd be there when I'd checked on Kirby. Let me know if anything changes."

Saunders nodded and sat down next to his scout. "Caje," he whispered.

He snapped awake and looked automatically at Kirby, then at Saunders. "Yeah, Sarge?"

"Go get some sleep, Caje. In a bed," he added.

"I'm okay, Sarge. I have to stay here with, Kirby."

"C'mon, Caje." Saunders said, taking his helmet off. "I'll stay with him."

"He might die, Sarge." Caje spoke louder than he had intended, causing Kirby to stir. Lowering his voice, he spoke again. "Kirby did not leave me when I was stabbed by those Germans. I promised him last night that I would stay with him. I can't leave him like I left..." His voice trailed off and he stared straight ahead.

"Like you left Theo," Saunders finished. "Caje, we've been over this. There was nothing you could have done."

"I will never know that for certain, will I?" he replied harshly. Realizing how he had sounded, he quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, Sarge. I..."

"Forget it. Alright, Caje, you can stay. But get some rest, huh?"

"Right, Sarge," Caje replied, as the sergeant left.

He sat in silence, until he dozed off again.

He was so cold, he felt as if he would freeze. Kirby willed himself to awake out of the nightmare he was having, and opening his eyes, he saw Saunders and Caje dozing against the wall. Pain again began throbbing in his stomach, but he gritted his teeth to keep from crying out. It finally passed and Kirby dozed off and on for next hour, until sleep finally overcame him, bringing with it the same nightmare.

_In a field with Kraut 88s falling all around, the Sarge, Caje, Littlejohn, Billy, and Kirby ran through the mortars, desperately trying to reach the cover of the woods. Suddenly, an 88 exploded and the entire squad disappeared, one by one until only Kirby was remained. Left in the darkness, he stared in shock around him. Feeling more alone than he had ever felt in his life, he cried out for his squad mates._

"Sarge," he mumbled. "Caje. No, please. You can't leave."

Awakened by his cries, Caje was immediately at his side.

"Kirby," Caje said softly. "I am right here, _Mon ami_. I am not leaving."

Kirby's eyes fluttered open, and he slowly realized he had been having a nightmare.

"I guess I was dreamin'," he said slowly. "It was awful, Caje."

Caje patted his shoulder. "I know, Kirby. I'm sorry."

Doc walked up just then. "How ya feelin', Kirby?"

"Hiya, Doc," Kirby replied, wincing a little as he shifted in the bed. "I'm doin' okay, I guess."

Doc felt his forehead. "Hey Kirby, feels like your fever's finally broken. Do ya need somethin' for the pain?"

Kirby nodded tiredly. "Yeah, Doc, if ya could."

Doc was back a minute later, and gave Kirby the shot of morphine.

"Thanks, Doc," he said, but under his breath he muttered, "But ya shoulda sent me a nurse to do that. Least ya coulda done for me layin' here like this."

"How is he, Doc?" Saunders asked, walking up to the bed.

Doc and Caje grinned. "He's okay, Sarge. Already complainin' again," the medic said, as Saunders grinned.

The surgeon walked up to the group around Kirby's bed. "How are we doing, Private?" he asked, leaning over him and lifting the bandage. "Did Doc here give you the morphine?"

"Yessir," Kirby answered, casting a sly glance at Doc.

"How's it look, Captain?" Saunders asked.

The surgeon smiled as he replaced the bandages. "The antibiotics have kicked in and it looks much better than it did earlier. He's going to be fine." He turned to Kirby. "You'll be out fighting again before you know it."

"I'll be countin' down the days," Kirby muttered. Catching Saunders disapproving look, he quickly added, "Sir."

"Now I want all three of you out so he can get some rest," the captain ordered. "He needs all he can get."

When the others had left, Caje lingered behind, hesitant to leave.

Suddenly, though it was somewhat foggy, Kirby remembered asking his friend to stay with him.

"Caje, it's okay. You can go," Kirby said embarrassed, averting his eyes. "I'm sorry I asked ya to stay. Ya didn't have to."

"Yeah, I did, Kirby. I would have stayed anyway, whether you had asked me or not."

"Oh," Kirby replied softly as the morphine began to take effect and his eyes grew heavy. "Thanks...Caje. You're a real...pal...ya know?"

Caje could not help but smile as he walked out of the field hospital.


End file.
